The Princess and her Hunter
by Mewlon
Summary: Just a collection of one shots that involve Zelda and Samus' relationship. Can Zelda win Samus' trust and love? Can Samus trust Zelda? Friendship fics, romance fics...Zelda x Samus yuri with some hints of Marth x Link yaoi and others. Ratings might go up.


-1_Sup guys! I'm here writing another one shot. This time I decide to make a series of one-shots which involve Samus and Zelda. It will probably range between 10 to 15 one shots. Some of them might be yuri implied while others might be just friendship wise stories. There might even be some hints of Link x Marth, Roy x Pit, or other couplings. _

_If you don't like the coupling or any of the characters, please don't flame and just head back. I'm telling you guys nicely. _

_Don't be a jerk. Anyway, each one shot will have its own rating so I decide to classify the entire montage as an R rating just to be on the safe side. Enjoy the fic!_

**The Princess and her Hunter**

**I : Snow Angel**

Light snowflakes fell from the ash grey colored sky and touched the now ivory covered ground. A tiny snowman with a green scarf and hat stood outside next to a frost covered window. Staring from the window was a young blond elfin maiden of no older than sixteen years of age. Her golden locks were held together into a half ponytail and her golden ruby decorated tiara. Her soft cerulean eyes blinked as she stared out the window.

Since it was winter seasons, she wore a fur lined pink dress and matching cloak. This maiden did not want to tell her fox companion what type of fur it was on her coat. She usually wore pink heeled shoes, but now, she wore a pair of long pink boots. Leaving her windowsill, the young maiden walked outside from her rose colored room and into the winter wonderland.

Playing outside were four children; all around the same age. Two were a pair of twins who wore matching parkas. However, the young brunette girl wore a pink parka while her older brother wore a blue parka. The young Eskimo twins fell to the ground and began to make snow angels on the ground. Standing next to them was a young black haired boy with matching ebony colored eyes. His yellow scarf danced along with the wind. He usually wore a stripped shirt along with a pair of blue pants but this time he wore a large brown coat with a pair of thick blue pants. He still wore his red cap.

The other child next to them was someone who the princess knew too well. He was a young elfin boy with short blond hair and blue sparkling eyes. He usually wore a green tunic with no slacks, but now he wore really thick linen long johns; much like his older self, whom the princess knew too well as well. The young elf boy kicked off a bit of snow from his brown boots. The young blond woman approached the children.

"Hi Princess Zelda," said the young elf boy as he hugged the princess.

"Hello, Young Link," Zelda replied softly as she hugged the boy back. "How are you and the Kid Smashers doing?"

"We're doing great!"

"Princess Zelda!" shouted the pink claded girl. "Come make snow angels with Popo and me!"

"Snow angels?"

"Yeah! They're easy to do!" Popo, the blue Eskimo replied. "Nana and I will teach you! You sure you don't want to do one, Ness?"

"Not right now," Ness, the raven haired boy said. "I want to have a snowball fight!"

"So…" Zelda said. "How do you make a snow angel?"

"Okay!" Nana said as she got up from the ground. "First you have to fall back into the snow like this!" Nana demonstrated by falling back into the snow. "Then you spread your arms and legs like this." Nana spread her limbs out. "And now you gotta do this!" Nana moved her limbs, making an imprint of a figure on the snow. Once she was done, she got up and pointed at her creation. "And there you have it! You try, princess!"

Zelda closed her eyes and fell back into the snow. She spread her limbs and moved around, leaving an imprint of herself. She slowly got up and looked at her creation. There on the snow was an angel. Zelda smiled as the children cheered at her accomplishments. Just then a ball of snow missed the princess by a bare inch. Zelda turned around frantically to find where it had came from. Standing next to the snowman was an older elfin male youth. He looked exactly like Young Link, except, well older.

"Heh…I missed," he said softly.

"Link!" Zelda replied as she placed her hands on her hips and gave Link a playful scowl. "You're being quite naughty."

"Sorry," Link replied as he juggled a snowball in his hand. "This is too much fun to pass up."

Zelda looked at the children. She hid behind Young Link and quivered playfully. "Oh no," the princess said. "It looks like Link has been corrupted. Who will save me?"

"I'll save you, Princess Zelda!" Young Link shouted as he scooped up some snow and threw it at Link.

"Hey!" Link let out as he dodged the snowball. "If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get!" Link crutched down and began to scoop up snow once more. He threw it at his younger self. Soon, all the other children began to gather snowballs and throw it at the older Link. Zelda just giggled as she watched the snowball fight for the distance.

Somewhere close by, the Pokemon, Yoshi, and Kirby were playing as well. When they noticed the children playing with Link, they joined in and began to throw snowballs at Link. Link hid behind the snowman. "Hey! This isn't fair!" he said softly. "I need some back up here." Just then, Link noticed a young man with short blue hair and dark cobalt eyes.

His clothing was a thick blue linen tunic and a thick fur cape. His snow boots were hardy and strong. On his delicate hands were fur gloves. Upon his pale head was a gold tiara with a red gem. In his hands was a rather thick book. Link smiled as he noticed his friend. "Marth!" Link shouted. "Come and help me here! I'm being surrounded by midgets!"

"I'm not a midget!" Young Link shouted as he threw another snowball at his older self.

Marth looked over at the battlefield and couldn't help but let out a serene smile. He closed the book and went outside next to Link. "You really got yourself into quite a predicament," Marth said softly. "I am not too sure if I can help you out entirely."

"Not to worry, Marth," Link said as he smiled sweetly at his companion. "As long as you're with me, we can do anything."

"Well…I guess if you put it that way…"

"Attack!" Ness shouted as he threw a snowball at Marth. The snowball fight continued on. Zelda giggled as she made her way back inside of the stadium building. She took off her cloak and placed it on the coat rack. She walked through the hallway and made her way to the common room. Inside of the common room, a older woman had been setting down a plate of cookies and a tray of ten glasses of milk. She had long light, blonde locks which flowed freely down her back. Upon her head was a small golden crown with blue jewels. Her clothing consisted of a thick long sleeved, pink dress which was embodied with gold linings. A large blue jewel was situated on her chest. Upon her hands were a pair of silk gloves. She walked over to Zelda in her pink fur high heels.

"Zelda," the other blond woman said. "You're just in time to try out my homemade ginger bread cookies."

"Thank you, Peach," Zelda replied as she smiled at Princess Peach. "Your cookies are quite delicious."

"I hope those children won't hurt themselves too much or stay outside for long," Peach said. "It would be quite terrible of they caught a cold or something."

"Don't worry too much about kids," a slender looking Fox anthropomorphic young man said. His soft teal eyes were soft and tender as his light tan fur. He wore a puffy beige jacket and a pair of thick green pants. "Back in Corneria, I used to run around in the snow for hours with my dad. Those were some good old times."

"Oh! Try one of my cookies, Fox!" Peach said as she handed her foxy friend a cookie. "See? This one is a fox which is for you!"

"Thanks!" Fox replied as he took the cookie. "Hey, it really does look like me! And there's one of Falco!"

"Speaking of Falco, where is he?"

"Oh? He left to do some last minute Christmas shopping. He's always late with presents. He probably even hates it as well. Told him to go shopping a week ago."

"Christmas?" Zelda asked as she looked puzzled.

"You know, Christmas!" Peach said. "It is a time of the year when people celebrate and enjoy other's company. We also give gifts and enjoy a nice dinner."

"So Christmas is like some sort of a festival?" Zelda said. "Much like the Snow Festival we have back in Hyrule."

"You could say that! Either way, you'll love Christmas. Oh! Remember when we did that Secret Santa ordeal? Do you remember who you got?"

"Oh! I remember!" Zelda said. "I got Samus."

Both Fox and Peach looked at Zelda with a rather stunned look. It wasn't that Peach and Fox didn't like Samus, in fact, they both liked her. The only problem with the bounty hunter was that she kept to herself and was pretty much cold hearted. Peach just giggled as Fox looked away.

"Is something wrong?" Zelda asked.

"Oh! It's nothing," Peach said. "I just…wish you the best of luck to find something nice for Samus. She usually rejects whatever anyone gives her."

After hearing such things, Zelda was left to ponder. She wasn't too sure of what to do at this point. She knew that getting a gift for someone like Link would have been easy, but getting a gift for someone like Samus? Zelda looked outside her window. The children and the men were still playing in the snow. Link and Marth were trying their best to avoiding the oncoming snow. Link accidentely tripped over and fell over backwards. However, the Hylian managed to take a hold of Marth and drag him down with him.

The blue haired prince looked directly into Link's soft eyes and let out a slight blush. Link's blank stare soon turned into a smile as he helped Marth up on his two feet. Just then the children began to let out giggles and chuckles as they all noticed where Marth and Link were standing. Ness pointed above their heads. "Hey! You guys are under the mistletoe!" he chuckled. "Eew! Now you guys have to kiss!"

Upon hearing the word "kiss", Marth blushed even more. He didn't know what to do at this point. Link just smiled bashfully as he leaned over and kissed Marth on the forehead. Marth returned the kiss, but this time it was on the cheek.

"Eww! They kissed!" the children said. "They are gonna catch each other's cooties! Kissing is gross!"

Marth and Link smiled as they knew that the children all thought that their kiss was gross due to the fact that they think that all kissing scenes are gross. Marth extended his hand and took a hold of Link's hand. Link looked down and smiled at his companion. Zelda looked over at their activities and smiled a bit. _I'm glad he found someone he deeply cares about, _she thought. _Now…to find a gift for Samus. But what should I get her? More importantly…I need to talk to her. I really wish I knew her too well._

Zelda walked off into the direction of the girls' wing inside of the Smash Bros mansion. The first room in the hallway belonged to Samus since she was the very first female to get involved in the arena. She usually didn't stay in her room, but since her ship was down, she couldn't go off into space or anything. Being grounded on This World, made Samus rather bored so often she was off in the training area or was stuck in her room trying to fix her ship in hopes to leave already.

Even though Samus has been stranded on This World for about a week and a half, she hadn't communicated much with anyone. Often she would miss dinner or any other meal just to work on her ship or train. Whenever she's hungry she would go into the kitchen and get herself something to eat. Zelda thought it must have been a sad life, living by herself and all. _She must feel lonely at times…doesn't she? _she thought. Feeling rather bold at the moment, Zelda knocked on the door of Samus' room.

Zelda waited a while before she knocked a second time. Moments passed and yet nothing happened. _Must not be in her room, _she thought. Zelda was about to leave the hallway when suddenly the door opened. Samus opened the door slightly. The only thing you could see was a small part of her face. Judging by the small exposure, Samus was sweaty and dirty with oil. _She must have been working on her ship, _Zelda thought as she stared at Samus.

Samus looked rather annoyed as Zelda just stared at her with a blank expression. "What do you want?" Samus asked as she looked at her.

"Oh!" Zelda said as she shook herself. "I…I…was wondering if-if-if you would…like to go outside and enjoy this lovely…"

"No," Samus replied flatly.

"Oh…then…um…were you…are you busy or something?"

"Yes."

"Oh…well, so sorry to bother you. I didn't mean to and well…I thought you might enjoy a slight break for your…"

At that moment, Samus closed the door on Zelda. Zelda felt quite hurt at that moment. She wasn't too sure what to do at this point. However, she thought it was wise to leave the bounty hunter alone and left the place. Zelda still pondered about how she was going to get Samus out of her room and into the light. She knew it was unhealthy to stay in that room by herself and work herself to death.

Zelda went into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. She pondered in her room. The princess tried her best to find a way to get Samus out from her room and outside in the snow. Just then, an idea struck Zelda's head. She knew of a way to get Samus out and she smiled shyly when she thought of it.

Night eventually fell and everyone had gone off to their own quarters. Samus was still confined to her room; working on her ship. She stopped welding once she heard her stomach growl. Samus walked over to the door and opened in it slightly. She looked into the dim hallway and saw that no one was there. She walked out from her room as quiet as and mouse and headed towards the kitchen. She was unaware of Zelda who started to fall her.

Samus arrived at the kitchen and began to search the area for leftovers. She opened the fridge to find a plate of tonight's dinner with a small note from Peach. The note read "Please enjoy this dinner. I worked very hard on it. Next time, won't you join us? -Peach". Samus scoffed a bit at the note, but was thankful for Peach's kindness.

Samus took the plate from the fridge and turned towards the microwave. Placing the plate, she heated up her meal and began to walk towards the dining table. She stepped back as soon as she saw the figure of Zelda standing next to her. She dropped her plate which shattered and spilt all her food. Zelda let out a small squeal as she saw was shocked by Samus' expression.

"I'm sorry!" Zelda shouted as she bowed her head. "Are you okay?"

"I was fine!" Samus said as she glared daggers as Zelda. "That was my food! Now what am I suppose to…? Never mind! I'll get something else."

"Let me clean this up for you. That way you won't…"

"Do whatever you want."

Zelda felt quite displeased with herself. She wanted to make this up to Samus but it seemed that everything she tried to do, it only angered the bounty hunter even more. Samus searched the fridge and found a meager chicken leg. Taking it, she bit into the cold leg and started to eat it. Zelda looked over at the bounty hunter. "Um," Zelda said as she threw away the broken plate. "Don't you want to use that microwave device to heat up your food?"

Samus didn't reply to her. She just looked at her with an annoyed look and resumed eating.

"Or not…" Zelda said as she finished cleaning the floor. Around that time, Samus finished the chicken leg and threw away the bone. She then left the kitchen. Zelda followed Samus. "Um…I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to…"

"What is the matter with you?!" Samus shouted as she finally responded to Zelda. "You have been an annoyance all this day and haven't left me alone at all! Did I do something to you? What do you want from me?!"

Zelda was taken back. She felt tears brim up on her face. _I am an annoyance to her? _she thought as she let out a small sniff. She looked at the ground; trying to avoid looking at the older woman. "I…I'm sorry," Zelda whimpered. "I really didn't mean to do such a thing. I just wanted…to spend some time with you."

"Why the hell do you want to do that?"

"Because…I want to get to know you and all. I'm suppose to give you a present and well…I don't have much of a clue on what to give you or anything because I don't know you or anything."

"I don't want anything…nor do I need anything," Samus replied. "You really don't have to get me anything."

"But…I really want to…this is my first Christmas and I really want to do the whole experience. You know…give a present and all."

Samus' scowl disappeared as she looked at the princess. She looked so frail and broken right in front of her. Shaking her head, she felt pity for her and somewhat…felt sad. "Fine…you can get me something if it will make you happy," Samus said in a soft tone. Zelda slowly looked up at Samus. Her eyes were a bit puffy from the tears that fell from her face. "And…I'll spend some time with you as well."

"Really?" Zelda asked with a tone of happiness in her voice.

"Really…" Samus replied rather hesitantly.

"Oh! That's great!"

"Okay…so what do we do now?" Samus asked as she placed a hand on her hips.

"Oh! You mean you want to do something right now?" Zelda was a bit confused.

"Yeah! You wanted to spend some time with me and you're just wasting time right now."

"Ah! Well…um…let's go outside then!" Zelda said as she took a hold of Samus' hand. "You don't seem to have a coat so you can borrow mine."

"No need," Samus replied as she touched her body suit. "This suit is cold resistant and all. It will protect me from the cold. Besides a feeble princess like you needs to be kept warm. If not you'll get sick."

Zelda felt a bit offend by that, but somehow, she looked at it as if Samus was concerned about her, except she couldn't word it right. Both girls walked over to the front door and went outside. Both girls looked over at the winter wonderland that stood before them. Samus looked up at the dark night sky. Snow had began to fall from the sky. Tiny snowflakes landed on her soft eyelashes. "So this is how soft snow is," she said softly.

Samus looked over at her companion. She noticed that Zelda had been busy frolicking around in the snow. Instead of wearing the normal pink she used to have, Zelda was wearing a lovely white gown which flowed as she moved. Zelda giggled as she looked to the sky. Snowflakes landed on her pale frame as she pranced around. She stopped as she looked over at Samus. Zelda giggled bashfully.

"You must think I look foolish," Zelda said as she looked away.

"Heh…you hit that right," Samus replied. "However…I really don't mind. You're just being you, right?"

"Ah! Yes!" Zelda looked up at the sky with a small smile on her face. "When I was younger I used to play around in the snow. It looked so beautiful in Hyrule. Impa would usually tell me to get inside the castle before I caught a cold and I would hide away from her. I enjoyed just spending time with her since she was my nanny and my friend. She was the only one who listened to me in my time of need."

Samus kept her glance at Zelda. She really didn't know what to say to her at the moment.

"Did you…ever have such a nice time?" Zelda asked.

"I never seen snow in my life," Samus said in a hushed tone. Zelda looked away from the sky and back at Samus who was looking at the snow. "On my home planet which I hardly remember because I was small, it was more of jungle than anything. Since it was so tropical, there wasn't any snow. The next place I went to with the Chozo race, their home planet was more of a plain planet with fields of flowers and such. There wasn't snow…at least not in the area I was living in. However, I did remember the time I spent with Grandpa Bird."

"Grandpa Bird?"

"Yes…he was my guardian who too me in after I lost my parents. He was the leader of the Chozo race. Very wise and strong. I remember celebrating festivals with him that were held sacred to the Chozo tribe. I remember I would spend hours just looking at the flower fields…"

A small tear fell from Samus' blushed face. The bounty hunter bit her lip in order to stop crying and such. She didn't want Zelda to look at her being weak and all. _Just stop, Samus, _she shouted in her head. _Just stop this crying! You don't want her to look at you when you're weak! _Zelda couldn't help but feel rather depressed as she saw the older woman being sad.

The Princess Zelda walked over to the bounty hunter and placed her hands upon her face. Zelda lifted Samus' face and looked into her eyes. She smiled sweetly at her to reassure her that its okay to cry, you're only human. "Samus," Zelda said in a soft tone. "I know you're the strongest woman I have ever met in my life who wears cold armor. But you need to know that you may hide yourself in a deep cold shell…but you are still a woman. You are soft and warm."

"Zelda…" Samus let out softly as another tear rolled down her cheek. Zelda looked over at her eyelashes and noticed that they were covered in snow. She leaned over to Samus' right eye and kissed away the snowflakes. Samus felt a burning sensation rise up in her body. A large blush appeared on her face as Zelda kissed her left eye. "Zelda? What are you doing?" Samus asked.

Zelda quickly moved away from Samus. The princess blushed slightly as she looked away from the hunter. "I am so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable!" Zelda said.

"That's alright," Samus replied. "Just that…I wasn't expecting that out of you."

There, the two of them stood silent for what seemed to be hours. No one wanted to make eye contact with the other nor did they want to say anything at all. Zelda looked over at the snow and had an idea. She fell back on the snow and made a snow angel. Samus looked at the princess as she rolled around on the snow and was confused. Once Zelda got up she showed Samus the snow angel. "You see this?" Zelda asked. "This is a snow angel. Its easy on how to make them. Want to try?"

Samus looked questionable at Zelda. However she didn't have time to react. Zelda pushed Samus down on the ground. Samus let out a small growl but did what Zelda did. Once she got up she looked at her rather disfigured angel in disgust. "I suck at this," she replied.

"No!" Zelda said as she placed a hand on Samus' shoulder. "It's good for a beginner snow angel. Look…let's try again."

"I rather not…" Samus replied. However, Zelda managed to push Samus down on the snow once again. Samus took a hold of Zelda as she was pushed and brought the princess down with her. Samus landed on the snow and looked at Zelda who gave off a nervous giggled. The princess felt quite embarrassed about being on top of the bounty hunter like this.

Zelda giggled even more as she tried to say something to her companion. _If I didn't know any better…this seems frightfully romantic, _she thought. _Wait! Did I think that just now? How can I…? No, that's silly. How can I think this is romantic or even think about falling in love with this woman. Not that there is nothing wrong with her…just that…she's Samus Aran. She's a lone bounty hunter and she's a WOMAN. If anyone found out that I was…_

Samus looked at Zelda with a rather bored expression on her face. Zelda brought her attention back to the bounty hunter. "Finally you look at me," Samus said in a soft tone. "Zelda?"

"Yes…Samus?" Zelda replied.

"Do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"Get off of me. You're a bit heavier than you look."

"Eh?!" Zelda quickly got up from Samus and brushed off the snow from her gown. Samus got up from the ground and dusted herself off. She looked over at the mansion.

"Let's go back inside," she replied. "I think we had enough for tonight."

"Oh…okay," Zelda yawned a bit. She had no clue what time it was except that she was tired. "I really enjoyed this evening…though I wish you enjoyed it as well."

Samus stopped walking. She didn't look at Zelda or anything. Her eyes were focused more on the door than anything else. She knew that if she didn't respond it would only hurt the princess, but if she did respond. "I…Zelda…" Samus said. "There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Zelda asked as she approached the bounty hunter and placed her tender hands on her rough arm.

"I…" Samus clenched her fist. "You…you're annoying!"

"What?" Zelda pulled away from Samus.

"That's not what I meant!" Samus shouted as she pounded the door with her fist. "What I meant to say was…thank you." And with that, Samus ran back inside of the mansion and disappear. Zelda, though she was in the snow and covered with flakes, she felt very warm at the moment. The princess went back inside the mansion and headed off into her quarters.

The next morning, Zelda awoke later than usual. Peach was rather worried about the younger princess, but Zelda assured her friend that she was okay. "Well, at least you're okay," Peach said softly. "Today is the present exchange and all. I hope you got a present for Samus."

"Oh! I tried to think of something last night…" Zelda said. "And I think I found what to give her. Who did you get?"

"Me? I was fortunate to get Mario," Peach said. "However…I'm so busy with so much of the cooking and decorating and all. It's crazy to make the entire dinner."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"Oh, don't bother dear," Peach giggled as she patted Zelda's shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about it. Let's just hope that Samus got you something. I'm sure she might have found something nice."

"It doesn't matter to me," Zelda said. "All I really want from her…would be her friendship."

"Who knows?" Peach said as she walked over to the kitchen. "Maybe you might get it if you wish for it."

The rest of the day went on as followed. Everyone helped with decoration and Zelda had spent the day with Link, the kids, Marth, Roy, Fox, and Falco. Peach had been busy with making the food. And try as he might, Mario was forced out of the kitchen because Peach refused to have her boyfriend do any work. However, Zelda was getting rather worried because Samus had not appeared all day at all. Curiosity struck Zelda as she left the common room and went off to Samus' room.

She knocked on the door and waited for the bounty hunter to appear. When she did open the door, Samus was rather dirty and all. "Yeah?" Samus asked.

"Um…the party is about to beginning and I was wondering if you were coming," Zelda said.

"I don't think…"

"Please!" Zelda said. "It will mean a great deal if you came. I wanted to give you a present and well…it wouldn't be Christmas if you weren't there."

Samus took a long time to think before she agreed to go. However she wasn't prepared. Zelda then helped her friend. Samus took a shower while Zelda picked out something nice to wear. Due to the fact that Samus didn't have much clothing, Zelda looked through her wardrobe and picked out something for her companion to wear.

Samus donned a dark red dress which was spaghetti strapped and flowed down to her ankles. Samus had never worn a dress before and was looking at it with a questionable look. "Are you sure this is how dresses are?" she asked the princess. "I feel so naked in this."

"You look great!" Zelda said as she dragged Samus out from her room. "Let's go!"

Once Samus and Zelda arrived at the party, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Samus. Most of the men kept ogling her. Peach looked at the bounty hunter since this was the first time she's seen her without her armor and in a dress. Samus scowled at Zelda as she felt very uncomfortable. Just then Link greeted Samus with a soft smiled.

"Evening Samus!" he said in a cheery tone. "Glad you could make it to the party!"

"May I compliment you on your dress?" Marth asked softly. "You look quite radiant."

"Thanks…I guess," Samus replied softly.

And so the festivities carried on from there. Zelda was trying to get Samus to join in on caroling as well as eating. Soon the present exchanged happened and everyone began to hand gifts to each other. Mario smiled happily as he gave Peach a pearl necklace. Peach giggled happily as she gave Mario both a kiss and a new watch. Roy handed his gift over to Young Link. The red haired noble gave the young swordsman a scarf. Young Link smiled as he handed the noble a slingshot he made.

Marth blushed as he handed Link his gift. He handed Link a new pair of gauntlets he managed to buy. Link accepted the gift. Link handed his gift over to Marth. The prince looked over at small rock pendant that his friend made for him. He smiled warmly as he wore the pendant around his neck. Without anyone looking, Marth placed his hand on top of Link's.

Zelda shifted nervously as she looked at the ground. She handed over her gift to Samus. Samus looked at the tiny present the princess gave her. It was wrapped in dark red wrapping paper. The bounty hunter opened the gift and looked inside of the box. It was some sort of a ring. Samus looked at it with a puzzled look.

"Um…I know that you haven't had much of a childhood or anything," Zelda said nervously. "But…well…this ring is a remembrance promise ring. This is for you to promise to remember all the good times as well…as your friends that you make along the way. Just a little something to show that you're not alone."

Samus placed the wrong on her ring finger and looked at it. It was a tiny silver right with engravings on them. Samus then looked away from Zelda and gave her, a present. Zelda looked at the small package in her hands. She really wasn't expecting anything from Samus, but she took it happily. Zelda opened the tiny package to find a ring. It appeared to be silver as well. By the looks of it, it seemed to be handcrafted…and very well made.

"This is beautiful," Zelda said as she put the ring on her ring finger. "Did you make this?"

"I spent the remainder of the night as well as this day to make it for you," Samus said. "If it were easy to make a ring, I would have been out from my room earlier."

"Oh…well…thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," Samus said as she looked at the floor. "It…looked beautiful and well…it looks more beautiful on your hand."

"Samus…" Zelda said softly. The princess placed a hand on the bounty hunter's hand. However, Samus jerked away and walked a bit away from the princess. Zelda followed her and eventually stopped the hunter from going anywhere else. Samus turned over to meet with the princess' eyes. Sweet tranquility and love could be seen from each other's eyes.

Zelda smiled sweetly as she knew she made her happy. Just then, her eyes trailed away from the bounty hunter and up on the ceiling. She saw what appeared to be a mistletoe. Both women looked at each other trying to find out what to do with each other. Slowly but surely, the two girls leaned over and kissed each other tenderly on the lips. It was Zelda's first Christmas and Samus' best Christmas.

_Yay! I finished this chapter. This one was purely fluff. I hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it! _


End file.
